The Duo Of Death
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Kyuubi takes his containers protection into his own hands, so when Naruto a.k.a. Naruko stumbles upon this protection what twists will happen? What things will be changed? Pairings for Naruko and my character Chiyo (me) are undecided. VOTE FOR THEM NOW BEFORE I DECIDE! Put in myself a.k.a. Chiyo! Enjoy! Being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**In my story Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha, Senju Yuki people were confused about Naruko. Hopefully this will help.**

**During the beginning of the Wave Arc. Naruto had actually sent a Blood Clone on the mission (a clone only It takes a death blow for it to die and it can circulate blood and can produce chakra with all the benefits of a Shadow Clone) while he went around the Elemental Nations looking for people to join Uzu. The reason he is rebuilding Uzu is so he can restart the Uzumaki clan in their homeland and so he can join Iwa and his army under the same nation of Uzushiogakure.**

**During that time he is in Rain Country he hears cries for help. It turns out a bunch of men were about to rape a little girl (Naruko) and so he killed them to save her. He adopted her and left her Nami No Kuni after the Wave Arc because they basically worshiped him there. I sincerely hope this helps with confusion you may have!**

**Any names in here except mine are made up for the safety of others I know. Anyways this hit me one day so. HERE GOES!**

** Eliza's POV**

"ELIZA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the steps. I hate all of my family, her included. My parents are drunkards and addicts, my brother gets drunk everyday and tries to rape me when he gets wasted and my sister smokes and does drugs and other shit that is utterly horrible for her health. Why does my brother pick on me? Weel it's because I'm the only one who doesn't do those damn smelly drugs! I'm only 14! I shouldn't do drugs yet my family expects me to! Epitome of messed up!

Guess you could call me the oddball, the outcast. LIKE I FUCKING CARE! I'd _way_ rather be an outcast than smoke shit and do drugs that will make you die faster THAT'S for fucks sake sure! When I reach my mom I can reach my mom I can smell the alcohol on her breath. When I was about to ask her what was going on my dad snuck up behind me and put a gag over my mouth. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Especially since I can see my brother undressing in the corner.

_'Like HELL I'm going to cry over this! That would give them satisfaction! Just escape through your window nobody. Knows... About... OH SHIT! OH PLEASE GOD HELP ME!' _As she was crying internally (she wouldn't let these made up on the fly bastards get the best of her!) for it all to stop. When her brother was positioned in front of her ready to thrust something happened. It felt like something unlocked inside of her and that she was free from all her troubles. When the world went back to normal speed for her she moved her hand in a circle making water form out of nowhere. The water wrapped around her brother and crushed him, making the water that was once crystal clear now blood read with bone and body fragments mixed in.

My parents and I all start freaking out. My dad yells at me "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU LITTLE SLUT?!" My dad goes to punch me but the water, as if commanded, made a protective barrier and crushed my dads hand. It didn't stop there though. My mom started yelling too." STOP DOING THAT TO YOUR FATHER YOU LITTLE BITCH!" As she goes to slap me the wooden flooring sprouts trees and wraps around my mother, crushing her almost instantly as the branches constricted on her form that now lay motionless on the ground.

My dad watches in absolute horror as the water surrounds him, turns into ice and shatters along with himself. My sister soon came down and saw the destruction that 'I' had caused. I could tell she had been smoking because she had that foul smell around her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOM AND DAD?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BIG BRO?! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" She started yelling. For some reason though, it didn't hurt me when she said that. It didn't hust me when she called me a freak. Just like I didn't care if my mom, dad and brother had just died. I thought about a beach. I had only ever seen them in pictures but I know what they look like. The waves, the palm trees, the sea shells, the sand.

As if I had said the magic word sand came rushing out of the earth and surrounded my sister, crushing her spraying her smoke tainted blood everywhere. I didn't care though. I watched her be crushed like the insect she was with indifference. I just didn't _care_! Then, for some reason, I walked out of the house and I turned back to look at it. That wasn't all I did though. I thought of a volcano. Of it's _lava_! As if it were magic lava sprouted out of the room and destroyed the house, destroying all evidence that I or anybody else had ever been there.

My world started phasing in and out again. _'Oh god not again! I just learned about my new powers and that I can summon lava and sand and other cool stuff don't tell me this is happening again!'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I started feeling very faint. _'Please no! I canNOT faint here! I need to run away! I need to get away from this field, from the memories!' _ I thought as I tried to stay standing but failed and fell in a heap to the floor. As soon as this happened she sank through the ground and the earth moved her to a black portal. I can only tell you that the person who created it wanted protection for her container and I apparently was that person.

**Time Skip - This World TO!: NARUTO'S WORLD!**

**Naruto's POV**

_'I finally got rid of that mob. Thank god would have had to run from them any more I would surely have been caught! Damnit! What was that?!'_ I thought to myself as I was running and tripped over something. I looked back and saw something that really surprised me but then Kyu - kun 'stepped in' and told me what to expect from her. **"Kit! That's the girl I brought to this world to protect you! Pick her up and bring her back to our den!"** He yelled in my head as I picked up the girl who apparently my age and started carrying her back to my den. (7 is how old they are just so you know and yes! I did make myself 7 again so I would be Naruto's age. It would be _so _weird if I was 14! I wouldn't relate to Naruto in a friendly way at _ALL_!)

**Time Skip - Naruto's 'Den'**

When I got to my den I sighed in relief. I barely got here caring this girl and what would have happened if the villagers found me carrying her to where I live?! That would have been horrible for me _and _her! _'Thank god I'm finally here! Where should I put her though? The floor is earth and it wouldn't be to comfy. My bed isn't comfy either. The floors more comfortable then the bed! Guess she'll have to except the dirt. Sorry lady but my bed isn't comfy...Enough.. What the FUCK!'_ With that last words said (with a few mental yells from Kyu - kun about language even though he was the one who taught them to me!) an earthen bed rose from the ground.

Naruto stood stock still in awe at the bed. It looked like a comfy King, _literally_ a _KING'S_ sized bed! (Think of the bed that the prince's father slept in in Cinderella! That's my big, wide comfy bed!) When I got out of my shock I started climbing up the side of the bed. When I put my head on the 'pillow' I felt like I was in heaven. Let's just say, when I woke up I was tied to the bed (Which is why I didn't immediately wake up. _'She most likely thinks I was going to rape her or give her to someone else to do do I hate pretending to be a boy when I'm a' _I thought but before I could complete my line of thought the girl above me asked me something so shocking I zoned out for a second."Your a girl. Aren't you?" She said/asked.

"What are you talking about?! I'm a boy!" I yelled at her, hoping she would change the subject. (I'm sorry I just can't do the stutter thing.) "You shouldn't lie to people so blatantly when they already know the truth. Why do you pretend to be a boy? Is it because you face abuse? I've gone through _mild_ abuse and I'm still the same! I don't pretend to be a boy! So why do you?" The girl asked me. She had faced abuse like me?!_ 'I thought I was the only one suffering in the village! I must find out if that little tid bit is true or not!'_ **"It's all true kit! Trust her! I chose her myself to protect you! Drop the Fox Illusion now before I do it for you!" **Kyu - kun suddenly yelled in my head.

I sighed and dropped my boy illusion. Now, in the place of a blond haired, blue eyed boy was a girl with blood red hair (from Kushina) and neon green eyes. Naruko (used to be Naruto) said wearily "Kyu-kun said he brought you here to protect me. Is that true?" The other girl looked at her weird. "Kyu-kun? Oh! That's Japanese for boy but it's affectionate to the person you say it to! Good thing I took some Japanese class's before my parents took me out of school! Anyways is he the reason why I'm back to 7 years old and the reason I'm here in the first place? Who is he? When I get my hands on him I'm going to hold him down and cut off his manhood little by little! THEN, I'm going to force feed it to him! Before that though I'm going to hang him from the ceiling by his penis so he can feel the pain of the blood going to his head! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**"Naru-chan! Get me out of here! I don't want her coming into the seal! She'll hurt my precious!"** Kyu-kun yelled at me in my mind. "Look. Can you please stop freaking Kyu-kun out? He's a Nine Tailed Demon Fox. I'm pretty sure that he won't take the loss of his manhood well." I said trying to calm her down. "Wait. Your telling me, that a Nine Tailed Demon Fox is scared of losing his _dick_! HAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD THAT'S RICH! IF A GOSSIP WERE TO HEAR THAT BIT OF INFORMATION YOUR WHOLE VILLAGE WOULD HAVE THIS IN THEIR KNOWLEDGE!" She said/yelled out loud trying to keep in her laughter. (She's only assuming that Naruko lives in a village.)

When she calmed down she looked dead serious. "Let's make a deal shall we? You teach me all about your culture and I'll mix our powers so we both can bend to the full extent of the power. That's sounds like a fair deal right? I'll teach you how to become physically strong and I'll help you get the books to teach me about your culture. Shake my hand if it's a yes." She said as she held out her hand. _'On on hand me helping her will help me become strong enough to keep myself safe. If I reject her offer it looks like I'll stay as little ol'me and she'll be on her way giving me no protection what so ever. Plus I get to bend! There are so many things like seals and other stuff that san either seal your chakra away from yourself or take your chakra. I'm pretty sure that when she mixes our powers that it would take away at least half of my chakra, give her the other half and it's a win win.'_

"Alright! I'll help you, but you have to let me be able to bend the first thing okay?" I said to her as I shook her hand. "Of course!" She said. "Why wouldn't you be able to bend before everything? If your abuse if as bad as you say it is than you need a defense first! After we mix powers I'm going to train you how to bend! _Then_ we're going to focus on my training. Come on! The faster we do this the faster we can start on getting smarter!" she said. Then I remembered something really important.

"Umm. Whats your name?" I asked her. "My name?" she asked to make sure. When I nodded yes she replied. "My name's Eliza Doolittle but I looked up what that was in Japanese was and it came up as Chiyo Katake. (NOT my real last name and I didn't look up what that would be in Japanese. I looked it up on the Naruto Name translator.) Let's GO!" She yelled pumping her fist into the air. Then she ran out of my den and looked at it closely.

The floor was earthen and I have a table and chair made out of rotten wood. Then my beds also made out of rotten wood. Then the rest of the space is taken up by a small cabinet that holds my clothes, utensils, plate, cup and a beaten up brush that I don't use at all and then the earth bed that Chiyo had made with her bending. Then, I turned to my 'door' and ran out to catch up with Chiyo.

When I got outside I saw her standing over a small stream outside me house. She suddenly turned around and a bunch of elements suddenly surrounded her and made earth brown shorts with two lava symbolizes on both side of said shorts. She had a water sports bra that wasn't see through and a literal ice short jacket. Then she had a cape made of blood red sand on her back. All in all she looked like a protege that had graduated early from the Academy. "This is your first step in training once we mix powers. To be able to make your own clothes shows great control over your bending. (It comes naturally to her because she is a natural at bending. She had also done it a few times when Naruto hadn't come out right away to look experienced.)

It worked though because she got a look of awe from her new student. "Come her so we can start the process." Chiyo then proceeded to put her left hand over my heart and the other one on my head and started channeling her bending powers into my. Before all of it was put inside me she started taking it back out, taking also about half my chakra._'Haha! I knew it! I knew she would only take half my chakra! You owe me 400 ryo Kyu-kun!" _When the process was over she took her hands off me and looked me in the eye. The changes to us was we looked like twins. Chiyo's once brown hair and brown eyes were now red hair with my neon green eyes. I had gotten to her height know _'YEAH! I'M NOT A MIDGET ANYMORE!'_ AND we got my tan skin. "You look like my twin!" She looked down into the water and she became shocked. I could tell by the fact her eyes bugged out and her mouth had flown open.

"I really _do_ look like your twin! SWEET! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A TWIN SISTER!" She as she started hugging me and twirling me. Than she put me down and started dancing singing "I've got a sister, sister, sister, sister! Lalalalalala!" Then she became serious. "Now that you look like my twin I'm going to work you extra hard! After all, I can't have a sister that can't defend herself!" with that she started my training. She started bending rows of soft dirt than she started growing trees and plants that were apples, grape, tomatoes, cabbages and other things that we could eat.

When she had made them fully grown she started working on a house. She made three floors then she started making underground levels. I then turned my focus to making my clothes. I had a year till I can start the Academy and until then I know that my sister will be training me to the bone.

**Time Skip - One Year Later**

It had been a year since Naruto had been seen in Konoha and everyone was curtain that 'he' was dead. The villagers and ninja that hated him still celebrated the news that the 'Demon Brat' was gone. At the main gate of Konohagakure No Sato to 8 year olds stood still. One wearing a blood red sand cape with blood red hair and neon green eyes (Chiyo's wearing the thing she wore the first time she bended to make her clothes) and next to her stood a girl with red hair matching the color of the girl next to her and neon green eyes also matching her twin that she was standing next to. (Naruko is wearing the clothes that she is wearing in the cover picture except she is showing cleavage because she's 8. Other wise It's smaller version of the cape.) They both had stioc expressions on their faces as they walked through the gate blatantly ignoring the two Chunin who tried to lazily stop them at the gate.

"It's utterly horrible to be back Chiyo-chan. Why couldn't we have just stayed away form this village? They already think I'm dead why must we prove them wrong?" I asked my twin sister Chiyo. It turns out that during the ritual of giving Naruko the powers to bend we mixed blood also, making us actual sisters. "Because." Chiyo replied. "I want to show this village what they lost and _then_ go rebuild Whirlpool. Just remember the plan okay?" I sighed. "Fine. I can stay here for the plan." I said.

When we were about halfway to the Hokage's tower an ANBU team stopped us. "We were requested by the Hokage to bring you to him at once." I started chuckling. "So the old man doesn't remember me huh? I'm not surprised. After all everyone in this hellhole only saw an illusion. If you must know what we were doing we were heading to the Hokage's Office to see the Old Man himself." The illusion part set the ANBU off. "What illusion?" They asked becoming weary of me. "I once used the illusion of being a little boy so I wouldn't get raped. My illusion, which nobody knew about was of me being Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Demon Brat. Surprised? I would be to if I thought the person I hated with all my life turned out to be alive. "

When the villagers heard this they gasped and started running to their houses to get weapons to kill the demon. The ANBU, who turned out to hate Naruko also, kept them in a circle where they could see the girls. When the villagers returned they encircling the girls. "Naruko just yawned. "If you leave now I won't hesitate to kill you you know. It's really easy to. You just bend and snap, crackle, _pop_! Your gone without a trace, not even your bones. Back out now or face the consequences." That only seemed to egg the mob on. When they started positioning their weapons to strike a large wave of sand came, surrounded the attackers and crushed them into more sand for Naruko and Chiyo to use. "Chiyo started giggling. "What a nice way to welcome use into town ay Naruko-chan?!" Naruko started giggling also. "Totally Chiyo-chan!" and with that they resumed their walk to the Hokage's Tower, blatantly ingnoring the looks of horror coming from the villagers.

**What did you think? Did you like it? REVIEW IF YOU DID! If you have any criticism it goes to me as I don't have a BETA! I have to do school now so BYE!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)  
**

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that I am going to rewrite all of my stories as an attempt to make them better. I honestly think I can do better with what I have. Also, my parents have taken away all of my electronics so I will not be able to write chapters. My stories are now an official completion and when I come back on here I will put new stories on but keep the original ones up for reference on if I became a better writer In my pause or not. **

**Chow for now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


End file.
